Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power
by PeaceDarwood
Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Kyuubi’s chakra is no longer his and he doesn’t want it. Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Power of the 9-tails changes. Kyuubi's chakra is no longer his and he doesn't want. Has this power become a new bloodline? Or is it something far more powerful? Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those and a little something I made up.

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power**

**Chapter 1: It Starts**

The long slithery wet tongue wraps around him and confines his movement. His body and mind are weak and tired. The fire within burns strong. Its flare igniting from a source long concealed but rarely realized. For as his anger and determination grow the demon within gradually awakens from its slumber.

It sends its power to the container so that he may live through his struggle for the continuation of life. It has no idea what is going on outside in the real world, only that the container has been hurt, weakened. It cannot allow this. For you see if the container is destroyed it doesn't know what would happen. Humans believe that if the container should die the demon will perish. But it knows better. For it cannot be destroyed. Demons are not humans. The shinigami has no true authority over demons as they do over humans. At most, the shinigami is allowed to imprison demons or strip them of their current physical bodies before sending them back into the demon realm to recreate another body so that they may once again exist in the physical realm. So basically, shiningami are denied the power to destroy. They may cleanse, judge, or torture the spirit but never destroy. But do not mistake. Demons do hold fear.

They fear when they themselves are involved in an unknown great power. Be very sure that the demon is involved in an unknown great power. For there has never been a human technique created to summon a power of an immortal to strip a demon from its body. There has never been a seal that could surprisingly contain a demon within a human child as well as completely separate the spirit of the demon from its power within the same container. Don't get me wrong. The demon can still access the power but it can't control it. For sealed behind a door deep within the cell of the kyuubi lays the immense power of the demon.

The fox spirit dares not acquire but the smallest amount of power he can control from the chamber and sends it to heal the container. For the immense power has become curse almost sentient. It holds no true intelligence however it does contain three intense emotions. The fox had at one time tried to regain control over its lost power but failed in doing so and has vowed never again to attempt such a thing again. It will gladly go back to the demon realm and not only recreate a new body but start from scratch in working to obtain the power it once had than reclaim the power that was separated from him. For the best you can describe it is to say that to control the former power of the bijuu is to control a bloodline.

There are three levels that one must achieve to fully master the new rebellious power of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. The level of power of a demon is recognized through the number of tails. To gain the power of a tail a demon achieves this through will power and hard work. The Kyuubi had 9 making it a ninth level demon. However, the fox spirit found out when it tried to fully control the power once again that things have changed. It found that behind the door the nine tails of power has been separated into three levels. Each level holds the power of three tails.

In the first level it holds the first tail of healing, the second tail of strength, and the third tail of speed. To fully master this level one must have the will power to work as hard as necessary to earn these powers just like the fox spirit had to do in the demon realm to first require these tails. However what is different is that the one who accesses these tails must not let them self be overcome by the emotion of rage. For when they access any of these they will experience a rage that will attempt to overcome them. When the first tail is accessed the user of the tail experiences a barely controlled rage. When they access the second tail they experience a rage twice the amount of the first tail. When they access the third tail they experience a rage triple the amount of the second tail. To master the first level of power, one must access the third tail and not give in to the rage.

In the second level it holds three tails of elemental affinities. The fourth tail of Fire, the fifth tail of Lightning, and the sixth tail of Wind. To fully master this level one must continue what was done to master the first level. However what is different is that the one who accesses these tails must not let them self be overcome by the emotion of blood thirst. For when they access any of these they will experience a yearning that will attempt to overcome them. When the fourth tail is accessed the user of the tail experiences a barely controlled thirst for blood. When they access the fifth tail they experience a yearning twice the amount of the fourth tail. When they access the sixth tail they experience a thirst triple the amount of the fifth tail. To master the second level of power, one must access the sixth tail and not give in to the blood thirst.

In the third level it holds the seventh elemental tail of Earth, the eighth elemental tail of Water, and the ninth chakra tail consisting of two parts, control and manipulation. To fully master this level one must continue what was done to master the first and second level. However what is different is that the one who accesses these tails must not let them self be overcome by the emotion of desperation or what can also be confused as anxiety. For when they access any of these they will experience an anxiety that will attempt to overcome them. When the seventh tail is accessed the user of the tail experiences a barely controlled desperation. When they access the eighth tail they experience desperation twice the amount of the seventh tail. When they access the ninth tail they experience an anxiousness triple the amount of the eighth tail. To master the third level of power, one must access the ninth and final tail and not give in to the desperation.

Why you may ask did the Kyuubi give up so easily. It is rather simple. Demons aren't very good in mastering their emotions, especially these three emotions of rage, blood thirst, and desperation. And so we find the fox spirit just barely using the power of the demon to heal the container. How it wishes that it was never stripped of its power. Things would have been much easier. And the longer it sends the power of healing towards the direction of the container it finds itself free of the burden of rage as the power focuses on the one that dares call upon it, being now the human jinchuuriki known in the outside world as Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

He looks upon his prisoner. Staring into the eyes. No fear. No hurt. No hatred. He finds nothing from the boy but anger. 'How intriguing!'

Then it happens. A small sense of rage is growing from the boy. 'How delightful!'

The rage builds slowly before it is suddenly strong enough to be compared to killing intent. 'How amusing!'

And now it happens. A foul red chakra materializes from the boy. The boy's eyes transform into slits. 'How disturbing!' was his solemn thought.

He narrows his eyes.

"Hehe … so the nine-tails brat is still alive," he whispers to himself.

Naruto gets a confused look.

He smirks to himself. "So, when your emotions are heightened … the power of the nine-tails overflows … very interesting."

The fingertips on his right hand glow with flame. He lifts the boy's shirt up with his left hand. "Oh my … the seal is visible."

He places the 'five part seal' on the boy. He watches as the power of the fox recedes into the boy.

'12 years since the seal. Naruto-kun and the nine-tails chakra are beginning to fuse.'

He tosses the boy away. 'But right now you are in the way.'

He turns away from the plummeting boy and focuses on his true target, the Uchiha.

* * *

He finds himself plummeting to the ground before losing consciousness. His last thought, 'So this is how it ends.'

He awakens on the floor of a dark hallway. He finds himself at five doors. There are two doors on his left with a word on each door written in a white light. One door is labeled **innocence** while the other says **intelligence**. On his right are two more doors written in a golden light. One door is labeled **vengeance** while the other says **insanity**. And the door before him has written in bold majestic red letters the word **power**.

As he enters the door of power, someone opens and walks out of the door of knowledge and hears the door of power close. This someone is intrigued and goes to investigate who has finally decided to enter the door of **power**.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Power of the 9-tails changes. Kyuubi's chakra is no longer his and he doesn't want. Has this power become a new bloodline? Or is it something far more powerful? Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those and a little something I made up.

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power**

**Chapter 2: The Brick Wall**

He walks into a chamber that resembles a sewer. He is knee deep in some green sticky substance that slows him down. There are pipes with cracks on the walls of this chamber. He is prevented from walking any further by a glowing red brick wall. There is a hole in this wall. He is hard press by the liquid to make his way over there to peep into the other side. As he squints his eye against the wall, he tenses from seeing the ghostly apparition of a fox head on the other side staring back at him in boredom and displeasure.

* * *

The fox perks in interest as he hears a voice coming from behind the brick wall, "So you have finally returned."

It moves within the green liquid to place it eye in the peephole and gasps seeing identical twins. The only way to differentiate them is by their facial impressions. One was of concentration the other of clueless ness.

Clueless asks, "Who are you?"

Concentration smirks, "The question is 'Who are you?'"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Concentration laughs, "No you're not."

The fox excites from this entertainment. 'What will he say next? And who is he? Where did he come from? And what did he mean? This is so interesting!'

"I am too. Just who are you. And if I'm not, then just who am I, huhh? Answer me that, will yeah!" Clueless demands.

Concentration's tone becomes serious, "Naruto Uzumaki is dead. He was killed at the age of four. We are the result of what happened that night. You are **Innocence**, one of the four masks that dictate the actions of this body. I am **Intelligence**, another of the four masks that dictate the actions of this body. There is no Naruto Uzumaki anymore. Just us four masks."

Clueless is left speechless in disbelief.

The fox too does not know what to make of this. But there is a greater concern. It yells out, "Hey you two shrimps." The two turn to the wall quizzically. "This is not the time for your little reunion. The vessel is weak with this barrier on. One of you must return to the outside world and protect this body from harm. Go! Hurry up, one of you!"

Clueless ponder about a talking wall before realizing, "It must be the ghost."

Concentration asks, "Ghost?"

Clueless nods, "Yes ghost! There's a ghost fox on the other side of that wall!" he verifies pointing. "I saw it through the peephole."

Concentration considers this and asks, "Could it be the Kyuubi?"

Clueless denies, "No way! The Kyuubi is scarier looking. The ghost is not scary at all."

The fox spirit, Kyuubi, is pissed at hearing this, "Shut up and protect this damn body already! The more time you spend here the more risk this body dieing."

Clueless panic and starts running back to the door he came from.

Concentration yells out, "Don't you dare go back."

Clueless stops and asks, "Why not?"

Concentration takes a deep breath answering, "If we stay here any longer, there's a good chance we may die. But if we leave, then it is most definitely certain that we will all die." He stares up at the wall. "And who really knows what will happen to you, Kyuubi?"

The fox enquires, "What do you mean 'Concentration?'"

It watches Concentration get slightly irritated before stating, "My name is **Intelligence**."

The fox responds, "Wow, so much better than 'Concentration!' So what do you think is going on that you believe you will die. Huh?"

Clueless adds, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Concentration makes his way to the brick wall, leans his back on it, cross his arms and replies, "You will have to wait until the others come."

Clueless asks, "Who are these others? And why must we wait?"

The fox too secretly wants to know. He finds all this very entertaining and mysterious. And the Kyuubi is one of those that hate being left puzzled.

Concentration, or should I say **Intelligence**, only says, "Because you must. It is only right for all the ones concerned to learn of this now."

The Kyuubi is very irritated on having to have to wait for his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Power of the 9-tails changes. Kyuubi's chakra is no longer his and he doesn't want it. Has this power become a new bloodline? Or is it something far more powerful? Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those and a little something I made up.

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power**

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

Finally two others have joined them in the chamber. One has the face of a dark avenger. The other has a smile that just doesn't seem natural and a strange twinkle in his eyes.

The fox asks, "Hey 'Concentration,' Avenger and Twinkles have finally arrived? Now start spilling."

Twinkles and Avenger look at each other blankly and ask, "Who?"

Concentration snaps, "Will you just fucking shut up? And stop it with those stupid names. For the last time, I'm **Intelligence!**" He points to Clueless, "He's **Innocence!**" Turns to Avenger, "He's **Vengeance!**" And lastly to Twinkles, "And, he's **Insanity!**"

Glaring at the brick wall, "We are the four masks that dictate the actions of this body, your vessel, Kyuubi. So get it through your thick head you bastard. There is no one by the name of Clueless, nor Avenger, nor Twinkles, and there is definitely no one by the name of Constipation." He pauses and realizes his error as the others break out in laughter. He spits out, "I meant Concentration! You hear me! There's no Con-Cen-Tra-Tion here. So shut the fuck up you fox." He turns ands pouts.

As soon as they get somewhat control over there laughter, **Insanity** turns to **Vengeance** and comments, "And I thought you were the one with anger problems."

**Vengeance** replies, "And you were the only one who was suppose to have problems holdings himself back."

**Insanity** smirks, "No man, that's you."

**Vengeance** anger flares and lunges at **Insanity**. **Insanity** runs around the chamber laughing hysterically while being chased by **Vengeance**. He throws a comment back. "Temper, Temper. You should do something about that rage of yours. You don't want it to go out of hand. HE-HE-HE-HE!!!!"

**Vengeance** questions, "HE-HE-HE-HE! What happened to your KU-KU-KU-KU?"

**Insanity** laughs, "I dropped that when I realized that it was so FAG. HE-HE-HE-HE is more sinister especially with a high twitchy voice. HE-HE-HE-HE!"

**Vengeance** asks, "But aren't you gay? You're always after me!"

**Insanity** stops and answers, "To me GAY and FAG are two separate things."

**Intelligence** comes out of his stupor and is interested to **Insanity's** thoughts.

**Insanity** continues, "GAY is when one questions who they are really comfortable with. Let it be with a man or woman. But they still remain who they are. FAG is when one questions who they are comfortable with and then change themselves to the stereotype of what a gay person is. By doing this they lose a little of who they were to make room for who they believe society deems them to be. Therefore, I am GAY not FAG. I remain me."

**Intelligence** is surprised that **Insanity** could think in such a way.

Naruto, or should I say **Innocence**, declares, "I'm not GAY or a FAG."

**Insanity** turns to him and his eyes twinkle, "Good for you."

Before he can blow up **Intelligence** says, "Don't worry, neither am I. I don't know about **Vengeance** though."

**Vegeance's** face turns red before finding **Insanity's** arms wrapped around his kneck. **Insanity** answers, "Of course, he is. Isn't that right, Vengy?" He pecks his cheek before running off again with **Vengeance** hot on his trail yelling all kinds of threats.

The fox spirit sweat drops from this display and coughs, "Weren't you going to tell us something when all your friends came, huh Concentration?"

The four turn to the brick wall and ask, "Huh?"

The fox can fill a headache growing before replying, "You were waiting for the gay couple," **Vengeance** yells that they aren't a couple and **Insanity** comments that at least the guy didn't deny that he was gay leading to **Vengeance** strangling **Insanity**, "to arrive so you can tell me and clueless, there." **Innocence** corrects that his name is Naruto while **Intelligence** corrects that the name is really **Innocence**. "Just what is going on? Who are you guys, why shouldn't he return to the outside world, and why do you think we're going to die no matter what?"

They turn to **Intelligence** for answers.

He sighs, "Well it's a long story." Before he could go on the pipes in the chamber rust and cracks form. More of the same green substance that they are standing in is slowly escaping from the cracks and enter the chamber. "But it seems there's no time. Long story short. By age 4, Naruto Uzumaki was smart enough to realize that he needed to hide his true potential from the village so that he may live longer. He ended up creating four masks that he would wear to keep from going insane from the abuse and loneliness he suffered from the village. He created four masks, **Intelligence**, **Innocence**, **Vengeance**, and **Insanity**. He knew that it was not enough because no one was fooled. When they realized that he was wearing a mask, the villagers were hell bent on making his life more miserable. After all they believed that the demon was attempting to hide away by pretending to be human. It wasn't only villagers but ninja too. At age four, a medic ninja who also specialized in genjutsu created a technique which eventually led to the end of Naruto Uzumaki." Kyuubi is listening attentively and couldn't help but have more questions form in his mind. "It didn't turn out right and killed Naruto. No, what it did was not only denied him access to his chakra but completely separated him from his chakra, so that Naruto may die. After all the body needs chakra to always be available so that it may use it to exist. With out it, the body dies."

**Innocence** asks, "Then why aren't we dead?"

**Intelligence** continues, "However this is just a theory, but I'm guessing there is one thing the ninja didn't take into account, The Seal. As the Hokage informed you, **Innocence**, on the night you became genin, the seal was designed so that you may access Kyuubi's power and the Kyuubi is responsible for your high regenerative ability. Well that's not exactly true. I believe that when the medic ninja denied access to our chakra, the seal has been converting Kyuubi's chakra into something more compatible to humans so that it may flow through this body keeping it alive. This probably is the reason we have more chakra than normal. It's this stuff." He says pointing to the green sticky stuff feeling the chamber. "Naruto Uzumaki became two bodies himself, one pure good and one pure evil. And the fox became just a spirit without his powers." The fox gasps, "How do you know?"

**Intelligence** reaches for a white book from inside his shirt. "Everything is written in here. This was left behind by the good and evil Narutos. It has their thoughts, beliefs, and memories from the time they were still one. It says that before the separation you were a giant red fox with nine tails and a sinister presence. Afterwards, you were just a spirit, human size, and no tails. Anyway continuing, they realized their time of death was drawing near but they didn't want to be forever gone. So they materialized four masks representing the masks the true Naruto used to exist in the outer world. But these masks weren't going to be some cheap imitation. Oh no! They were going to be perfect. After creating the masks they wrote down everything they believe important in the book. Then they did something, how exactly, I don't know. All I know is that they withdrew all the emotions from within themselves and distributed them into the four masks. Both contributed their emotion into all four masks, some more than others. Eventually, the masks were given new life and their own personalities. Four rooms were created outside this chamber, one for each one of us. Only one of us was left to permanently live in the outside world while the other three can eventually voice their thoughts as a sort of conscience. This chamber was to be forever locked away from us until the day that all four of us meet and this would only happen if something happens that prevents the seal from providing chakra into this body."

**Vengeance** asks, "How can this be? Can't all this chakra that we are in be enough to keep us alive?"

**Intelligence** thinks abit, "Look at it this way. When you perform a jutsu, you must first possess chakra, then manipulate it through hand seals to perform a jutsu. Well comparing that to our situation, we have the chakra, we just can't manipulate it to flow through the body to keep it alive. And none of us can manipulate it because each of us can only do so much. We all would have to work together to control the chakra perfectly. But we don't have the time to practice. It has no chance of succeeding."

"Then what do we do?" panics **Innocence**.

**Intelligence** looks at them seriously, "There is one thing but it has never been done before. There's no guarantee that it will work. But, it's our only shot."

**Insanity** replies earnestly, "Whatever it is I'm game."

**Vengeance,** "I can't really think of anything. So I can't complain."

**Innocence**, "I guess I'm in too."

**Intelligence** turns to the wall, "How about you fox? I'll need your help. Yes or no. We don't have a minute to waste any more."

The fox grins from behind the wall in curiosity, "Sure, why not? What do I have to do?"

"When I tell you to, send chakra through the wall to **Innocence**. I want your healing powers nothing else." Before the fox can interrupt, "It won't be going to the body just to us so the seal shouldn't block it, hopefully." He faces his body toward the wall and turns to **Vengeance, Innocence, and Insanity**. "**Vengeance,** come stand next to me on my left, **Insanity **on my right, and **Innocence** right in front of me." They do so. He tells them to take three steps away from him. One goes three steps to the right. Another goes to the left. And the last goes three ahead of him. "**Vengeance**, have your right arm facing me and your left face **Innocence**. **Insanity**, have your left arm facing me and your right face **Innocence**. **Innocence**, have your right arm facing **Vengeance** and left face **Insanity**. Kyuubi, when I tell you send the power to **Innocence**. **Innocence**, when you feel the power enter you and fill you whole divide it and send them through your arms toward the one your pointing. **Vengeance** and **Insanity**, when it's your turn you will do the same thing." He becomes very serious. "When I say run, you three are to ram yourselves into me. Understand?" They nod.

The fox watches as everything goes as **Intelligence** instructed. The end result a bright green light, one boy waist deep in green chakra and four masks floating around him, harmlessly.

The fox can only wonder, 'What the fuck just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Power of the 9-tails changes. Kyuubi's chakra is no longer his and he doesn't want. Has this power become a new bloodline? Or is it something far more powerful? Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those and a little something I made up.

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power**

**Chapter 4: The Power**

He stands before a child hunched forward crying in pain. The boy's face is hidden.

'Who is it?' Sasuke wonders.

He hears the child speak, "Mom and Dad didn't have to die."

'The old me!?'

The child grabs the skin of his cheek under his left eye and clenches his hand as if attempting to with stand the pain.

"In the end, if you don't have strength you can't do anything …

Because I didn't have strength …

The clan was wiped out … (remembers finding his father's dead body)

Everyone was killed … (remembers seeing blood everywhere in the district)

No …

You …"

The child slowly raises his head with shaking shoulders, as he does this he tears part of his skin off his face. He reveals a crazed look in his right eye and another face from the torn portion of his face along with a twisted smile.

"You let them die …

Hehehe

All you did was watch …"

A dramatic pause

"If only you had strength!"

Sasuke stares into that slit eye and feels a pressure, some strange force enter him.

Everything before him fades away and he finds himself lying on the ground touched by a coldness coming from the purple chakra that is coming off him. How he hated this feeling, this feeling of loneliness, the feeling of failure. How he wishes to give this up, this power that reminds him of his humiliation.

Now he hears a scream. It sounds like it came from his teammate. He turns and finds Naruto lying unconscious next to him.

'What the hell happened to him? Why isn't he moving? He can't be …'

He gradually extends his hand and search for a pulse.

He breathes out a sigh of relief.

He turns back and worries again as he comes across his other teammate along with Team 10 battling a Sound Team.

He hears the guy dress in bandages say, "Our goals are not the stupid scrolls nor to safely complete this exam … it's to kill Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke can feel his heart turn to ice.

'Oh hell no!!! No one will hold me back! I will grow stronger! Nothing will stop me from Killing **Him**!!!!'

The pain in his body recedes as darkness engulfs him. He can feel the pleasure of the dark chakra escape his body and cling to purple chakra. He feels the power. He loves this feeling. He feels that anything is possible. He rises from the ground with only two thoughts. 'I am no longer the weak Uchiha! I am the dealer of Vengeance! My will shall be done! I am … **THE AVENGER**!!!!'

* * *

"Who are you?" asks the curious fox.

The spirit is curious to see the boys face. He wonders what exactly happened.

The boy raises his head but still the fox is yet to see his eyes that were still closed. A serene smile appears on the boy's voice. As the eyelids open, the fox finds himself watched by a pair of hard piercing orbs as if demanding to know all the secrets that lie within him and unable to cover with deceit or fabrication.

The fox gulps, "Are you gay?"

The boy tilts his head to the side asking, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"No!"

"Then you're straight?"

"No!"

"BI"

"No!"

"Pedophile?"

"No!"

"Then what exactly are you?"

"I am what I am!"

"And that is?"

"Me!"

"But what sex do you like?"

"I don't know. Why do you even want to know?"

The fox turns to the side feeling as if the brick wall isn't even there and he is all exposed and begins to whistle, "Just curious."

The boy shakes his head and looks around the chamber. He is waist deep in green chakra. He turns to the walls finding broken pipes pouring the green chakra into the room, some has stopped and begun using blue chakra instead. Four white masks with different facial expressions drift around him.

The boy reaches into his shirt and pulls out a white book. He turns to the last page. He begins reading out loud what is written and the masks start to glow and rotate around his body. Soon he finds himself inside a large sphere of green chakra and the chamber has been flooded by blue chakra. As the last of the words are read, a pulse expands from his body and he is knocked out.

When the boy becomes conscious, he finds that the chamber has change. The brick wall is still there blocking him from accessing the demon's power. However, there is no chakra nor any kind of liquid substance on the ground. Larger tubes consisting of a clear green material have replaced the pipes. He can see that a small stream of blue liquid is constantly flowing through the pipes.

He reaches out and places his palm on a pipe to feel the texture. It feels soft like marshmallow or foam. He can sense the blue liquid running through it. He can feel the power of life.

He calls out, "Fox what happened to this chamber? Why are the pipes green and see-through?"

The fox too is puzzled but can only answer, "I don't really know. All I can find is that you no longer need my chakra to exist. Your original chakra is finally working its job and maintaining your existence." He pauses, "I guess that means you have return to being the true original Naruto; therefore, you have access to your own chakra again."

The boy shakes his head. "No. I may not know what has happened to this place, but I do know one thing. I am not the original. I am the new Naruto Uzumaki. I am a collection of all the things that were left of the original into one being." He continues befor the fox has a chance of questioning, "Think of a poster with any image on it. This is what all beings are, a poster with an image. Now think of inflicting harm on this poster to hurt the image. You hurt a person through words, actions, or just killing. You hurt a poster by tearing it, mashing it, crumbling it, or burning it. Comparing to what has happened to the original to a poster is to say someone tore the poster completely in half and began to burn it. Then the kyuubi's power or the seal tore the poster further so that it may separate the burnt portion from the rest. Then the seal used the kyuubi's power as tape to glue the remaining section together. Then something happened in the outside world, which started to prevent the tape from keeping the remaining sections together. Next someone decided, let it be the seal or the remaining section of papers to use a portion of the Kyuubi's power to Xerox copy the remaining sections together as if using a copy machine. The original section ended up being lost or destroyed and now we have me, a copy of all sections tied into a new whole poster with no cuts or tears. True I may have sections missing but they can be filled in with experiences. I am the **new Naruto Uzumaki**. I may or may not follow the path the original began because, now, this is my life. It is **I** who will decide what actions are deemed necessary or not! It is **I** who am now living this life! I am **Naruto Uzumaki**! I am both **Alive **and** Reborn **anew!"

As he says this, pipes brighten their color. He is aglow with a green bluish chakra.

* * *

He has a foot on his opponent's back. He holds his opponents wrists saying out loud, "HeHe … So you're proud of these arms?"

A snap is heard as he breaks them.

He laughs at the pleasure that rushes him.

He feels hands surround him and wet moisture fall on his back from a girl crying. What does he care? He has found the power to kill **Him**. He just knows it.

His attention is caught on the faces of the unconscious Naruto and another genin, Lee was it, that were knocked out. The darkness leaves him. The power has become out of his reach. And worry sets, 'Should I lose my team, I will fail this exam. Should I lose this exam, I will be unable to kill **Him**. I will fail vengeance. I can't fail. I just can't.' His body is overcome with weariness.

Choji and Shikamaru watch over the unconscious body of Naruto.

"What should we do with him? Kick him awake?" he drawls lazily.

Choji asks, "Can I do it?"

Before his foot connects, the unconscious body is engulfed in green bluish chakra before disappearing just as suddenly as it came.

The two boys look around to see if anybody else caught that. Apparently not and decide to just leave him be.


	5. Chapter 5

As he regains conscious a feeling of dread tingles

Summary: The seal did not end up working how people believed it would. Power of the 9-tails changes. Kyuubi's chakra is no longer his and he doesn't want. Has this power become a new bloodline? Or is it something far more powerful? Story begins when Orochimaru places the five part seal on Naruto in the Forest of Death.

I'm doing this story for the fun of it. I've read a lot of stories. This is an idea I got from reading those and a little something I made up.

I don't know where I'm going in this story. Don't care about direction. Just writing. This chapter was nothing like intended. But, I think it came out better than I planned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Nine Tails turned into Three Levels of Power**

**Chapter 5: Observing **

As he regains conscious a feeling of dread tingles. A face is flashed into his mind. He recalls the terrifying grass ninja who attacked his team. He is overcome with horror and searches for the ninja. 'How the hell did I end up asleep? Where is that strange mother-fucker? I won't be caught off guard this time!' He goes nuts looking for the ninja. He completely overlooks the other teams that have suddenly appeared and babbles to himself.

Behind Naruto, Chouji and Shikamaru can only make out the words hebi, teme, psycho before having enough and pounding the boy's head so that he may somehow get it together and make sense.

"Gyyyaaaa!" he screams out loud rubbing the bruise on his head.

He awakens from trauma and finds his two teammates slouched next to each other breathing hard and clothing in disarray. He turns to the side and catches Ino aiding a limping Rock Lee.

The face flashes back into his mind and shakes in fear once again.

He falls to the ground and begins inching toward his teammates and whisper to them, "Where did that guy go?"

They turn to him in surprise.

"Naruto?" Sakura questions.

Sasuke lifts an eyebrow and thinks, 'What a dobe?'

Ino, 'That idiot is finally awake!'

A stick pokes his bruise head and Shikamaru comments, "You sure are one of a kind."

Naruto turns in irritation as Shikamaru says, "Just looking at you gets on my nerves."

He demands, "What are you guys doing here?"

He is answered, "Attempting to explain to you will only be a waste of time." He turns to his female companion, "Come on Ino, lets go. Hanging around here is such a drag. Lets go find a scroll."

His two teammates turn to him in shock.

"What?" he asks.

Ino points a finger at Shikamaru as Chouji drops his bags of chips. "You want to actually do something for once with no one having to threaten you! You have to be an imposter!" she performs her technique and enters his mind to find out who he really is.

Meanwhile lee's teammates retrieve him and take off, Sasuke is left to ponder on the power he has tasted, and Naruto still is overcome with the feeling of fear as if he is being watched.

* * *

In the shadows the rays of the sun reflects on the surface of a hidden ninja's glasses. He adjusts his opticals and vanishes while reflecting over the performance of the Uchiha and also just a vague sudden interest of the demon child, wondering where that strange chakra came from and its abilities.

When the ninja leaves a man reveals himself. He is of medium height and hidden underneath a black cloak. His hands are covered in gloves. His eyes are concealed by shadow. You can barely make out the sudden smile. He holds a walking stick. The body is a smooth black and the head is of a strange steel that portrays the agony of mankind. His attention is solely caught on a young boy. And that poor individual carries blue eyes, blond hair, and whisker marks. He smirks before vanishing into nothingness.

* * *

I know its kind of short but what do you think about the story within this chapter?


End file.
